Conventional bedding typically includes a frame which may have a headboard or both a headboard and footboard. A box springs is placed on the frame and a mattress is placed on the box springs. A fitted sheet is typically placed on the mattress and a bottom sheet is placed over the fitted sheet. A top sheet is typically placed over the bottom sheet. At least one blanket may be placed over the top sheet. Finally, a bedspread may be placed over the top sheet or blanket(s).
The fitted sheet may include four corner pockets which receive the respective corners of the mattress. The four corners of each of the bottom sheet, the top sheet and the blanket(s) are typically tucked between the box springs and the mattress at the four corners of the mattress. One of the problems which is frequently encountered in using conventional bedding is that the bottom sheet, the top sheet and/or the blanket(s) tend to be pulled from between the box springs and the mattress. This may require that the sheets and/or blanket(s) be repeatedly and frequently tucked between the box springs and the mattress.
Therefore, a sheet securing apparatus which secures the corner portions of a sheet and/or blanket on a mattress to prevent the sheet and/or blanket from pulling loose on the mattress is needed.